1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat maneuvering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat maneuvering system is known in general. Such a boat maneuvering system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-145439, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-145439 discloses a propulsion power control device (boat maneuvering system) including a target propulsion power acquisition means that acquires target propulsion power generated by a propulsion device and a clutch control means that controls a clutch mechanism based on the acquired target propulsion power. The propulsion power control device according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-145439 performs intermittent coupling control of intermittently coupling the clutch mechanism when a target rotational speed based on a continuous boat maneuvering operation of a user is smaller than the lower limit of the rotational speed of the propulsion device at low speed.
In the propulsion power control device (boat maneuvering system) according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-145439, when the user desires to keep the target rotational speed smaller than the lower limit of the rotational speed of the propulsion device at low speed, it is necessary for the user to continuously perform a boat maneuvering operation in order to perform the intermittent coupling control of intermittently coupling the clutch mechanism. Consequently, it is necessary for the user to perform an operation of subtly changing the target rotational speed at low speed. Thus, a boat maneuvering system that enables the user to easily and subtly control a boat speed at low speed is desired.